Salah Paham
by Reasta
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Onoda Sakamichi adalah seorang 'playboy'. Dedikasi untuk Challenge #SempaksSwapIdea (Nate Mello Jeevas)
**Salah Paham**

 **Yowamushi Pedal © Wataru Watanabe**

 **Dedikasi untuk Challenge #SempaksSwapIdea (Nate Mello Jeevas)**

 **.**

" _Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Onoda Sakamichi adalah seorang 'playboy'"_

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, newbie,** _ **etc**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Toudou Jinpachi, 17 tahun, status: terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis di dunia maya.

Mulanya Toudou hanya ingin membunuh bosannya saja. Mendaki, tidur cantik, sampai menelepon Maki- _chan_ , semua rutinitas sehari-harinya telah dijalaninya. Ia bingung ingin melakukan apa, sampai teringat dengan akun _fansclub_ nya di dunia maya. Mengawali dengan mengambil _smartphone_ nya dari dalam tas, menyambungkan dengan _wi-fi_ sekolah, sampai akhirnya terlihat halaman akun _fansclub_ miliknya di layar _smartphone_.

Mencoba melihat keadaan akunnya. Awalnya fokus membaca komentar dari para fansnya dan berakhir salah fokus hanya karena satu komentar yang mengomentari salah satu fotonya, berisi 'Ini Toudou- _san_? Cukup terlihat berbeda dengan aslinya ya?' seakan-akan sang pengomentar mengenal Toudou. Merasa tertarik, Toudou melakukan penulusuran lebih lanjut tentang akun sang pemilik komentar yang memiliki _nickname_ 'Hime' tersebut.

Halaman pertama menampilkan foto profil dari sang pemilik akun. Helaian coklat sepanjang bahu, sepasang bola mata besar bewarna _hazel_ , tubuh mungil –dan terlihat sangat pas untuk dipeluk– yang mengenakan gaun _one piece_ berwarna _peach_ dan berlatarkan gunung. Menurut Toudou merupakan sebuah perpaduan yang sangat manis.

Mencoba berkenalan dengan sang pemilik akun sepertinya bukanlah hal yang buruk. Toudou mengirim pesan secara privat kepada Hime, dan tidak sampai beberapa menit pesan pun terbalaskan, yang mengakibatkan tumbuhnya sedikit harapan dari Toudou.

'Toudou- _san_? Ada apa sampai repot-repot mengirim pesan?'

'Ah –tidak, hanya ingin berkenalan saja.' Toudou sengaja tidak mengirim pesan dengan penuh emotikon seperti biasanya, jaga _image_ katanya.

'Bukannya kita sudah saling mengenal?' Balasan dari Hime tentunya membuat Toudou bingung, karena selama ini tidak ada kenalannya yang bernama 'Hime'. Fans adalah hal pertama yang terbesit di benak Toudou.

'Kau salah satu dari fansku?' secepat Toudou mengirim pesan, balasannya pun sama cepatnya.

'Sepertinya Toudou- _san_ salah paham, aku bukanlah fansmu. Ini aku Onoda Sakamichi, anak kelas satu dari Sohoku' Toudou seketika membatu dengan mulut menganga yang sangat tidak elit.

Mencoba untuk mengecek kembali foto yang ia lihat tadi, dan ia kembali spikles. Ia memang tidak salah lihat kok. Ya, sebenarnya sah-sah saja jika memasang foto orang lain sebagai foto profil, tetapi Toudou sudah terlanjur jatuh hati, gimana dong.

' _Megane-kun_ , siapa yang ada di foto profilmu itu? Adikmu? Atau temanmu?' Toudou bertanya dengan sepenuh hati, siapa tau saja yang berada di foto adalah adik Onoda, ia kan dapat mengencaninya secara cuma-cuma.

'Ah –sebenarnya itu adalah aku…' Dan Toudou pun membeku seketika, mencoba meresapi balasan dari Onoda. Dan sekarang, ia terlanjur patah hati karena gebetannya sebenarnya adalah seorang lelaki tulen. Demi sempaknya Fukutomi, Toudou tidak percaya dengan hal yang dialaminya.

Toudou Jinpachi, 17 tahun, status: patah hati karena gadis idaman yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati adalah seorang lelaki tulen.

Dan siapa yang menyangka hanya karena Onoda memasang foto profil ia sedang ber _cross-dress_ dapat membuat anggota _regular_ Hakone salah paham.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo, saya pendatang baru di fandom ini, salam kenal.

Dikarenakan kebutuhan words ceritanya gantung gitu –mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Tentang kata _playboy_ di summary itu sebenarnya ngambil definisi dari teman, katanya ' _playboy_ / _girl_ itu adalah penjahat yang suka mainin perasaan orang lain' dan jadilah fic ini. Sebenarnya Onoda gak sengaja sih bikin perasaan Toudou jungkir-balik gitu, tapi tetap masuk kategori _playboy_ kan? /maksa

Thanks to Jasmine aka Nate yang udah buat _challenge_ #SempaksSwapIdea.

24/04/2016.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Dua hari yang lalu, Sohoku.

"Onoda- _kun_ kena!" seruan dari Naruko terdengar nyaring yang membuat kuping sedikit pekak.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pilih _dare_ …" cicitan kecil Onoda membuat Naruko tersenyum puas.

"Ahahaha –kalau begitu, kutantang Onoda-kun untuk ber _cross-dress_ , lalu memajang foto _crosdress_ nya di akun media sosialmu selama tiga hari! Oh ya, serta mengganti nama akunmu tentunya." Naruko memberi titah mutlak yang membuat seisi ruangan klub hening sesaat. Tidak berapa lama lengkingan kaget Onoda pun terdengar menggema sesudahnya.

 **End**


End file.
